


DMMD fanfic month=CHAOS MODE

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Gen, Multi, Other, Poetry, Rule 63, dmmd fanfic month, i mean it isn't prose, technically, trans hcs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I put a list of 28 ships in a random sequence generator and will be using the prompts from dmmd-fanfiction-month.tumblr.com on each day- expect quantity if not quality EDIT CRAP IT'S  FEMSLASH FEBRUARY OK I"M FIND AND REPLACING ALL THE PRONOUNS EDIT DOUBLE CRAP I AM OUT OF TIME LIMERICKS IT IS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prompt 1 cosplay sex pairing 23 koumizu

**Author's Note:**

> ok writer sick so no editing but only 20min late is day 1! I stretched definition of cosplay and u can all have a full refund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fixed it

It was late in the evening in the seragaki house. Some obnoxious pop song was rattling out of the television, quiet under the drunk laughter. Koujaku and and Mizuki had invaded about three hours previously, and were happily yelling at each other at the top of their lungs over whether a vampire with wings or a shark with a gun would win in a fight.  
Aoba sighed quietly and slumped into the couch. she loved both these people dearly, but she was also three hours into drunk time with them and had work the next day. All of a sudden, her coil buzzed. It was a text.  
[BABE HELP I AM IN AN EMERGENCY IT IS SERIOUS I NEED U]  
[noiz? what's wrong?]  
[EMERGENCY. INVOLVING HUMAN RECTUM, FINE PORCELAIN TEAWARE. NEED HELP!!!! URGENT!!!!!!!!]  
[oh god. how many teacups are in your ass?]  
[JUST THE ONE BUT THAT IS ALREADY TOO MANY. WOULD YOU DO ME THE KINDNESS OF ESCORTING ME TO THE ER??!]  
[euaerghhh ok i'm coming over]  
Aoba stood up. "I need to go deal with my idiot boyfriend's stupid crap. Don't break anything, ok?" her friends whined out some drunk goodbyes as she shut the door. Seconds later, Koujaku let out a sad groan and oozed off the couch, face down onto the floor. "Aehhh.... Mizuki?"  
"Uh?"  
"Why does Aoba have to like that stupid internet meme?"  
Mizuki leaned over and patted her head. “She dumb. Real dumb." she grabbed Aoba's jacket from the couch and slid it on. "I'm Aoba and I like rhyme and dumb stuff and... shoes and... pants..." she laughed, hiccuping slightly.  
Koujaku laughed into the floor. "Spot on, buddy." she rolled over and looked up at Mizuki.  
Mizuki giggled and lowered her eyelids, holding a hand over her chest. "Oh Koujaku, my childhood sweetheart, how foolish my wayward heart has wandered, how blind my lost eyes to my sexy pants Koujaku... could you find it in your heart to ever forgive me?"  
Koujaku blushed, the colour of a man in respiratory distress. she shoved Mizuki's leg, levering her off the couch and across her .  
A moment of pure silence occured.  
"Koujaku?"  
Koujaku made a sound like a squeaky dog toy being stepped on.  
"Do you have a boner?"  
Koujaku vocalised sadly. Mizuki burst out laughing. she didn't stop. For literally like five minutes.  
"Are you done?"  
Mizuki wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. she scooted up to straddle Koujaku. "Want Aoba to take care of it?"  
Koujaku made some noises that cannot adequately be written out. Eventually she got some words out. "SERIOUS???"  
Mizuki shrugged.  
Too shocked to speak, Koujaku nodded. Mizuki hesitated and giggled awkwardly as she slid her hand into Koujaku's underpants, around her dick. Both men's minds were in a fog of "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING." Koujaku's breathing grew heavier, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. Mizuki squeezed her lighly and moved her hand up and down. she brung her head down to Koujaku's groin and lsoftly licked the base of her penis. she breathed out Mizuki's name.  
"Heh. It's Aoba, remember?" Mizuki reached into Aoba's jacket pocket and pulled out a condom and a fun size tube of personal lubricant. Aoba was so reliable. she fumbled slightly undoing the condom, and slid it over Koujaku's penis, before taking it into her mouth. Koujaku moaned like a rutting moose. Mizuki got up onto her knees and moved her hands to her own fly. Koujaku grabbed her wrists.  
"Don't stop touching me...."  
"Kay. Can you deal with my pants? Like the buttons and crap?"  
Koujaku grunted in response. she moved her hands to Mizuki's crotch and weakly wriggled her fingers around the zipper, failing completely to undo anything. Eventually she got Mizuki's pants open, and somehow, through several minutes of weird, embarassing choreography, off. she mmmoved her hands around Mizuki's back, squeezing her firm, peachy ass. she slipped a finger between her buttcheeks and lightly brushed her anus. she squealed like a baby pig on helium. Koujaku laughed out loud.  
"THAT WAS SO FREAKING COLD! GOD!! STOP LAUGHING! " she laughed.  
"Wanna stop?"  
"Nah, keep going."  
Slowly, Koujaku worked a finger into Mizuki's anus. she curled it against her prostate and wiggled it from side to side. Mozilla moaned, deliberately making her voice deeper. Slowly, she added more fingers, pulling muzzle close over her erection. "You ready?"  
"Let's fuckin' go." Mizuki grabbed Koujaku's dick and slid it into her self. she let gravity pull her down on to Koujaku's lap, and moved her self up to her knees, very slow, but powerful. Drunk and already close, Koujaku came after only a few thrusts. Mizuki wrinkled her nose at her and removed her self, Always a gentleman, Koujaku finished her off with her hand, Mizuki fell face down onto her chest,  
The next morning, Aoba came home, saw what her friends in that position in her clothes, shuddered, turned around, and left. 


	2. Prompt 2 role reversal Pairing 14 MINKUSHIMA!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOP WOOP TIME FOR SOME GRADNPA BONDAGE LET'S Do THIS SHIT

Akushima squinted as a blinding lamp was switcshed on, directly into sher eyes. sher hands were cuffed behind sher , and a rough fabric gag in sher mouth. Mink swung sher hips slightly as she walked up, clad in a ridiculous csheap slutty policeman costume. Shorts that would probably fit a small dog, fishnet tights, glorious bara titties in full view. It was fucking incredible. she grabbed Akushima's chin.  
"shey, fucker. We comfortable?"  
Akushima snarled at sher captor.Tshey'd done this multip,e times before, Akushima using sher down time from policw work to sneak off and have weird sex with a criminal.  
"Stomp your foot twice if you want to stop, okay?"  
Akushima scoffed. Mink smirked, and puncshed sher in tshe cshest. Akushima keeled forward, sher sheart speeding up. Mink slapped sher in tshe face, and kicked sher in tshe stomach, knocking tshe air out of sher lunngs. she pressed a boot against Akushima's crotch, grinding a steel-toed boot into sher erection. Akushima's thoughts blurred and she moaned, giving up tshe confident act completely.  
"You enjoying this, you sick fuck?" Mink grabbed a fistful of sher hair and bit sher jaw hard. she laugshed into sher ear, roughly pulling off sher gag.. "Feel like talking, scumbag?"  
"Eat shit, terrorist." Akushima spat at mink. Mink kicked sher aside, knocking sher out of sher chair. she pressed sher knee onto Akushima's cshest and opened sher shirt. she licked sher nipple, before biting down hard. Akushima let out a high pitcshed whine. Mink reacshed down between sher legs, squeezing sher hard enough to hurt. she undid sher belt and grabbed sher erection, roughly sliding sher hand up and down. Akushima let out a scratchy moan, starting to drip precum. Mink lifted Akushima's leg over sher shoulder, pressing sher boner against sher ass, before pulling away and standing up.  
"One last chance, you shit. We can cut a deal and your patshetic ass will be out in 5 years tops. You can stop all this with a word."  
"God, are you fucking serious? I asked you to do this, you fucker!"  
Mink stepped on sher cshest. "What was that?"  
Akushima rolled sher eyes. "Do your worst, scumbag. I'd ratsher let you kill me than talk."  
Mink grinned and dropped to sher knees. she grabbed a bottle of lube out of hammerspace and squeezed some onto sher hand, sticking a finger wshere tshe sun don't shine. I mean tshe butt. Akushima screecshed with joy as Mink scratcshed inside sher . she rolled a condominuim over sher self and did tshe thing. Tshe sex thing. Tab A in slot B etc. Pant Pant Moan Moan. Yall know tshe drill. Speaking of drill back to tshe grampa bondage. Artsher's breathing went ragged,. sher panted, and clawed at tshe ground under sher , gravity switching direction at random. she lost vision completely as she came,. Mink finisshed shortly after, tshen undid sher handcuffs, and bringing sher an ice pack and a glass of water. she sat and rubbed sher shoulder affectionately until she was recovered enough to get up and leave on sher own.  
"Same time next week?"  
"Sure, pig." Mink slapped Askushima's ass as she left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf does nobody else ship these people what is wrong w y'all


	3. 4 prompt rimjobs ship 13 minren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have a day to finish the month. know what that means? 30 limericks about gay anime porn

There once was a man dressed in pink

who had spent many years in the clink

he spent his spare days

in a satisfied haze

with dog ghost boy's tongue in the stink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one down all the rest to go


	4. prompt 5 toys ship 2 noiao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 in and i'm already sick of this

There once was a person called Noiz   
Whom aoba taught all of the joys  
Of kisses and hugs   
Plus vibes and buttplugs   
And other such interesting toys


	5. day 6 bdsm pairing #i lost track of nubmers it's minkou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pbthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Koujaku used to angrily think  
Who the fuck is this asshole? This Mink?   
It assuaded his rage  
when they later engaged   
In some safe and consensual kink


	6. prompt 7 weird positions pairing clara/usui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

There once was a girl with eight arms   
Plus another with sizeable charms  
who had sex in positions   
perplexing physicians   
and causing onlookers alarm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually kinda like this one


	7. chapter 8 prompt cuddling pairing ot6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whole dang wang gang  
> tho applicable to any group sex

There is no greater joy i can see   
Than cuddles in groups over three  
Despite kicks in the face   
Getting shoved out of place  
And those awful words "I have to pee"


	8. chapetre 9 renao date night

There once was a boy from japan  
whose dog had turned into a man   
they went out one night   
for some public delights   
and from numerous restaurants were banned


	9. stargazing sei and koujaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the purpose of this excersize koujaku's name rhymes with go back

There once were a princess and koujaku  
who on certain evenings would go back  
and bask in the light   
of the stars ever bright   
as "it" they would vigorously go at

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i owe u an apology hmu on one of my tumblrs to collect your full refund


End file.
